This invention relates to pattern cutting processes employing steel rule dies. Traditional die cutting machines contain a steel chase and a flat steel bedplate. The die itself is clamped or screwed to the chase. The material to be die cut is inserted between the chase and bedplate and, when activated, the chase and bedplate come together to force the die through the material.
One of the more widely used dies is a steel rule die commonly employed to cut a variety of materials such as foam, cardboard, leather, and plastics. A well known type of steel rule die comprises steel blades embedded in a die board member that may comprise, for example, maple plywood. Typically, steel rule dies are formed singularly and are as large as the area to be cut. Unfortunately, if changes are required in any portion of the die cut pattern, a new steel rule die must be fabricated.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiments of the present invention, a basic steel rule die is described that can be easily attached to a steel chase. Each die contains magnetic material to hold it in place on the steel chase by magnetic attraction. The basic dies can be arranged to form a variety of overall patterns. The overall die cut pattern may thus be easily altered without the necessity of fabricating a die that is dedicated to the changed overall pattern.